powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pastry Puff Panic
Summary Part I First half — reminding us of the Chemical Z incident that occurred in the very first episode, involving an iceberg, a bunch of runaway black and white streaming lights, and the monster villains that were born from it. After flashing a few shots of the Princess, Sedusa, and Mojo, we’re introduced to an awakened demon who apparently is trapped in a coffin-shaped tomb with a scorpion crest due to the ofuda seals that were placed by some humans a long time ago. This did not stop the demon from setting himself free however. The monster began to release a strange black powder into the air that would awaken a mummy in an upstairs room. Unfortunately for him the plan failed as the mummy couldn’t break through the seal. The only possible solution was to use the energy of the white light. Meanwhile at the lab, the Mayor pages the Professor and the girls about a mummy who last night had been vandalizing small nearby businesses; and who this morning is still on the loose. Afterwards Momoko, who’s late as always, comes into the room with a box of takoyaki and treats everyone. Seeing how delicious they were, Kaoru and Miyako transform and fly out to buy more. There they meet Mojo who is in line like everybody else waiting for the opportunity to buy some takoyaki. But darn his luck, the two girls buy the last of it and Mojo is left empty-handed. Of course being a monster villain and all, he decides to steal one of their boxes. Part II Second half — This time someone was stealing takoyaki of all things from every shop in the city. Who could this “takoyaki thief” be? All fingers would point to the one most likely to be a suspect — Mojo naturally. The girls transform, find Mojo, accuse him of being the thief, and later find out that he wasn’t as Mojo showed proof he bought it fairly. But nearby the girls spot the real “takoyaki thief” who turned out to be that one mummy everyone kept talking about earlier. A fight ensues, the PPGZ learn they’re no match for this new monster villian as their “white light” source is being sucked dry by the mummy’s bandages. With this newfound power, the monster grows huge and begins to unleash his most deadliest attack yet. Peach, hails a tremendous shout where a burst of energy is released, replenishing the girls’ health. With this new, more powerful source of pure energy the girls take on the mummy together and finishes it with a “Triple Science Attack.” Victory has once again fallen on their side, but what came next, no one saw coming. The “white light” absorbed bandages began to miraculously lift itself into the air and was headed in the direction where Him was being kept away from the outside world. The seal was finally broken and out came who will very much be the strongest, most twisted dark villain yet in the series. Characters Appearance Him Mummy Man Mojo jojo Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Peach Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episode List Category:Season 1 Category:Character Debut